disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Baloo/Gallery
Images of Baloo from The Jungle Book. Promotional Imagery ''The Jungle Book'' Baloodisney.jpg|Official promo of Baloo's Hula Outfit. Mowbaloo.jpg|Official promo of Baloo with Mowgli. cp_FWB_Jungle-Book_20140106.jpg Latest2.png Baloo the Bear and Bill Murray.jpg|Baloo and Bill Murray The Jungle Book Two 732342401.jpg The Jungle Book Two 0283426.jpg ''TaleSpin Disneyafternoon 1991.png Disneyafternoon 1991.gif DisneyAfternoon pic.jpg Im.jpg Baloo&Kit.jpg|Baloo and Kit playing catch. talespin promo 1.jpg talespin promo 2.jpg Jungle Cubs baloo01.gif|Baloo from ''Jungle Cubs 711_bg.jpg ''The Jungle Book (2016) The_Jungle_Book_(2016)_-_Film_Poster.jpg The Jungle Book 2016 Textless Banner.jpg Production Cels, drawings and concept art ''The Jungle Book Baloo in Bongo.jpg|A look-alike/prototype of Baloo from Bongo (the first bear to the right). Concept Artwork Baloo.jpg|Concept artwork of Baloo. Concept Artwork Baloo2.jpg|Another concept artwork of Baloo. balmowconcept.jpg|Concept art of Baloo with Mowgli. BalooModelOJ.jpg|Baloo's model sheet by Ollie Johnston. BalooModelO2.jpg|Another Baloo's model sheet. JungleBookSizesKA.jpg|Height chart by Ken Anderson. JungleBookMKVG.jpg|Baloo, Mowgli, and Bagheera by Milt Kahl and Vance Gerry. Balooconcep.jpg|Rare production cel of angry Baloo. Baloocel5.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo. Baloocel.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo and Mowgli. Baloocel1.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo hugs Mowgli. Baloocel2.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo with Mowgli. Baloocel3.jpg|Rare production cel of sad Baloo and Mowgli. Baloocel6.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo with Mowgli in his clutches. Baloo7cel.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo grabing Mowgli. Baloocel4.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo with Bagheera. King Louie conceptart07.jpg Jungle-book-de concept-art3.jpg Jungle-book-de concept-art7.jpg JungleBook2.jpg Baloo& Mowgli-modelsheet.jpg Jungle-Book.jpg JBSB 7.jpeg JBSB 2.jpeg The Jungle Book cast model sheet.jpg Baloo the Bear model sheet 733780120987368.jpg Baloo the Bear model sheet 423111500.jpg The Jungle Book Mowgli on the chair temple with Shanti Bagheera The Black Panther King Louie the Orangatain Shere Khan the tiger Kaa the Python and Baloo the bear.JPG|Jungle Book poster ''TaleSpin Talespincel.jpg|Rare production cel of Baloo with Kit Cloudkicker. Talespincel1.jpg|Rare production cel of angry Baloo with shocking Kit TaleSpin Concept 2.jpg TaleSpin Concept 3.jpg|Pencil sketch from "Pizza Pie in the Sky" The Jungle Book (2016) The Art of the Jungle Book 2016 03.Jpg Films The Jungle Book jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2257.jpg|"''Well, it's a-doo-bah-dee-do" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2275.jpg|"And with..." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2280.jpg|"Well, now." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2288.jpg|Baloo sniffs Mowgli. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2297.jpg|"Hmm. Hey!" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2308.jpg|'Baloo:' "Ooh!" Mowgli: "Go away!" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2315.jpg|"I've seen everything in these woods." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2320.jpg|"Ooh, what have I run on? What a pretty thing this is." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2344.jpg|Mowgli punches Baloo in his belly. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2346.jpg|"Pitiful." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2352.jpg|"Hey, kid, you need help" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2368.jpg|"Now, come on. I'm gonna show ya" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2373.jpg|Baloo "teaches" Mowgli to fight. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2386.jpg|"All right, now, kid, loosen up. Get real loose, then start to weave." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2389.jpg|"Weave a little. Now, move. That's it." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2394.jpg|"Now give me a big bear growl." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2398.jpg|"Scare me." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2403.jpg|Baloo's reaction at Mowgli's growling. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2408.jpg|"Oh, boy." jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2367.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2374.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2392.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2397.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2405.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2438.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2490.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2510.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2514.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2523.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2538.jpg Baloo With Coconut.png|Baloo cracks open a coconut on his head. Baloo Showing Mowgli Ants.png|Baloo shows Mowgli ants under a rock. Baloo Eating Ants.png|"You eat ants?" Baloo Giving Mowgli Bananas.png|Baloo offers Mowgli a banana. Baloo Picking.png|"When you pick a paw paw, or a prickly pear, and you prick a raw paw, well next time, beware!" Baloo With Fruit.png|"Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw, when you pick a pear try to use the claw." Baloo Asking Mowgli.png|"How about scratchin' that ol' left shoulder while you're up there, Mowgli?" Mowgli Scratching Baloo's Shoulder.png|Mowgli scratches Baloo's shoulder, relieving him of hte itch. Baloo Happy.png|"This is beautiful..." Mowgli Scratching Baloo's Back.png|Mowgli sliding off of Baloo's back. Baloo Scratching Back.png|"That's delicious!" Baloo Scratching Front.png|"Mmm...mmm!" Baloo Scratching Butt.png|"Yeah!" Baloo Oh Man....png|"Oh man! This is really living..." Baloo and Bee.png Baloo and Mowgli In Water.png|Baloo's all wet. Baloo Swimming Arms Out.png|Baloo takes his arms out of the water. Baloo in Water.png|Baloo in the water with his arms and paws in the air. Baloo Jumping Out.png|Baloo prepares to belly flop out of the water. Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3156.jpg Baloo Making Big Splash.png|Baloo makes a big splash. Baloo Floating and Mowgli Splashing.png|Baloo bobs up and down in the water while Mowgli splashes down beside him. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3251.jpg|Mowgli on Baloo's big belly. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3274.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3380.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3389.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3407.jpg|Baloo after a fruity food fight with India's local monkeys. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg|BAGHEERA!!!!!!!!! jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4018.jpg|"Man, what a beat!" jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4028.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4039.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4057.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4097.jpg|Baloo dressing in drag as a female orangutan. Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7513.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-7630.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8388.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8459.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8969.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8979.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8981.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8987.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-9003.jpg ''The Jungle Book 2 Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-6489.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2067.jpg|Baloo with Hathi Jr. Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3002.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3000.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2997.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-5234.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-5263.jpg|Baloo in the jungle ruins with the monkeys and an elephant. jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6790.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6862.jpg Mowgli is telling Shanti and Ranjan not to be scared of Baloo the bear.jpg Mowgli is with all his friends.jpg Mowgli and Shanti are both on Baloo the bear's shoulders.jpg Baloo the Bear is roaring.jpg|ROAR!!! Mowgli Shanti and Baloo the bear.png|Mowgli Shanti Baloo. The Jungle Book (2016) Jungle_Book_2016_77.jpg Jungle Book 2016 59.png Jungle Book 2016 62.png Jungle Book 2016 65.png Jungle Book 2016 66.png Miscellaneous Baloojunglebookadult.jpg|Baloo in the Live-Action remake Baloocub.jpg|Baloo as a cub in the Live-Action remake Thelionking3.PNG Lion3-disneyscreencaps.com-8307.jpg IMG_2882.PNG|Baloo stuck in a tree in "The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story" Television ''TaleSpin Louie05.jpg|Baloo with Louie baloo01.jpg baloo02.jpg baloo03.jpg baloo04.jpg baloo05.jpg baloo06.jpg baloo07.jpg baloo08.jpg baloo09.jpg|Baloo with Don Karnage baloo10.jpg baloo11.jpg baloo12.jpg baloo13.jpg Wildcat02.jpg|Baloo with Wildcat TS cuffedBaloo.jpg Baloo-Talespin.png TaleSpin Christmas group.jpg BalooTaleSpin.png Timewaitsfornobear.jpg Pizzapieinthesky.jpg Myfairbaloo.jpg|Baloo dressed formally at a gala. Kitcloudkicker432.jpg Kitcloudkicker236.jpg Kitcloudkicker292.jpg Kitcloudkicker310.jpg Kitcloudkicker390.jpg Waiders.jpg Badreflection.jpg Wingandbear.jpg Klang02.jpg Bulletheadbaloo.jpg Feminineair.jpg Balooestbluebloods.jpg Loudertheyoink.jpg Doubleornothing.jpg Oldmanandseaduck.jpg Flyingdupes.png Gruelandunusualpunishment.png sheepskindeep.png 05_08.jpg 459996-vlcsnap 00194.jpg 459995-vlcsnap 00191.jpg 459991-vlcsnap 00171.jpg 459962-vlcsnap 00067.jpg 460808-vlcsnap 00945.jpg 465682-vlcsnap 00314.jpg 465685-vlcsnap 00341.jpg 494243-vlcsnap 01620.jpg 465661-vlcsnap 00206.jpg 465660-vlcsnap 00199.jpg 465657-vlcsnap 00186.jpg 465658-vlcsnap 00190.jpg 494243-vlcsnap 01620.jpg 495753-vlcsnap 02152.jpg Fwtbk_39_01.jpg|Baloo and Louie fleeing from an angry walrus. 495727-vlcsnap 02038.jpg 495462-vlcsnap 01974.jpg Katie-Dodd154.jpg|Baloo and Louie with Katie Dodd Map-Girl52.jpg A Star is Torn30.jpg A Star is Torn29.jpg A Star is Torn27.jpg A Star is Torn26.jpg A Star is Torn25.jpg A Star is Torn24.jpg A Star is Torn23.jpg A Star is Torn20.jpg A Star is Torn19.jpg A Star is Torn18.jpg A Star is Torn14.jpg A Star is Torn12.jpg A Star is Torn03.jpg A Star is Torn02.jpg Kitten Kaboodle-Louie's Last Stand03.jpg Kitten Kaboodle-Louie's Last Stand02.jpg Baloo and Kit Drumming Up Business TaleSpin.JPG Baloo and Khan Pilots TaleSpin Drumming Up Business.JPG Tale3.jpg Mach_One_-_1699.jpg 461719-vlcsnap 00262.jpg 495986-vlcsnap 00387.jpg 502604-vlcsnap 00828.jpg 502605-vlcsnap 00830.jpg 495944-vlcsnap_00134.jpg Lh_32_05.jpg|Baloo meets up with Emperor Wan Lo of Panda-La. Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-58.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-55.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-50.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-47.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-45.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-42.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-40.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-39.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-37.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-34.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-33.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-30.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-29.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-27.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-26.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-25.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-21.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-17.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-8.png Waiders-of-the-Wost-Twearure-3.png Lotta307.jpg|Baloo and Louie with Lotta Lamour 466136-vlcsnap_00621.jpg 466118-vlcsnap_00540.jpg 466116-vlcsnap_00528.jpg 496704-vlcsnap_00438.jpg 501951-vlcsnap 01391.jpg Don Karnage and Baloo.jpg 462360-vlcsnap 00039.jpg 462355-vlcsnap 00015.jpg 462354-vlcsnap 00013.jpg MollyRebbecaLouieBalooKit-Talespin.jpg DisneyAfternoonHalloweenGroupShot.jpg|Baloo dressed as Tuskernini in a Disney Afternoon Halloween promo Tumblr mv8iogbSUy1rj2rado1 1280.jpg ''Jungle Cubs season2baloo.jpg|Baloo in Jungle Cubs Season 2 Baloo&Kaa.JPG Junglecubs screen04.jpg BalooJunglecubsSeason2.jpg BalooCub.png Junglecubs01.png 7203847.png BalooCub02.png BalooLouie& Mccoy-Hulla Baloo.jpg Baloo&Baggy.jpg Season2junglecubs.jpg Jungle cubs-show.jpg 1045 a.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h02m11s230.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h02m37s447.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h02m51s493.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h53m02s886.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h53m50s403.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h53m53s621.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h53m56s726.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h56m32s798.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h07m21s315.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h07m32s422.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h07m35s713.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h14m36s278.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h16m40s243.png|"No way, Bag-ay!" ''Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild BaloonoogieMowgli.jpeg Mowgli&Baloo-Jungle Cubs.jpg Hathi-Mowgli-Baloo-Jungle Cubs.jpg Mowgli Baloo JC.jpg ''House of Mouse Junglebookcast.PNG LittleJohn&Baloo HoM.png|Baloo hanging out with Little John in the intro of ''House of Mouse. JungleMilkshakes.png Baloo&Goofy-NotSoGoofy.png Baloo-GoofysMenuMagic.png IchabodHouseOfMouse.png Gang.jpg Houseofmouseguests2.jpg Printed Media Disney Adventures Magazine.jpg|Baloo with Rick Moranis on the cover to the first issue of Disney Adventures October7th.png baloobagherra.jpg|Baloo pulling Bagheera's tail Disney Adventure Baloo.jpg|Baloo with John Goodman (as Fred Flintstone) on the cover of Disney Adventures DA-March1992.jpg TaleSpin Drumming Up Business.jpg More Jungle Book Little Golden Book.jpg More Jungle Book Record Cover.jpg More Jungle Book Book Cover.jpg Video Games TaleSpin_Genesis_Screenshot.jpg|Baloo in the TaleSpin Genesis game DisneyUniverseBaloo_72_DPI.jpg|Baloo's costume in Disney Universe 133451835947139.png|Baloo in Kinect Disneyland Adventures. Jungle Book 1--article image.jpg|Baloo with Mowgli in The Jungle Book Super NES game -The-Jungle-Book-Groove-Party-PS2- .jpg|Baloo with Mowgli in The Jungle Book: Groove Party Jungle Book Rhythm n Groove PS1.jpg IMG_2252.PNG|Baloo in "The Jungle Book: First Grade" Disney-Infinity-Baloo-Package.png|Baloo in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Stock Art March32.gif baloo.gif baloo_dancing.gif baloo_laughing.gif Clipbmow.gif graphics-jungle-book-402235.gif kvswhjv.png Disney parks and other live appearances Img 9363.jpg|Baloo in "Believe" 4858045977 3f2ba67e36.jpg 4-74 Baloo.jpg 26-mmpvisuals-16.jpg|Baloo's poster for the Disney Parks BalooinAnimalKingdomParade.jpg|Baloo in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade. IMG_2269.PNG|Baloo in Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade. Baloo King Louie.jpg|Baloo with Louie at Disney's Animal Kingdom BalooAndLouieTalespinCostumes.jpg|Baloo and Louie, in their TaleSpin outfits, in Walt Disney's World on Ice BalooInHisDressingRoom.jpg|Baloo in his dressing room Gye4.jpg BalooinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas.jpg|Baloo in The Twelve Days of Christmas File:BalooonCarolsintheDomain.jpg|Baloo on "Carols in the Domain" Baloococonutcascade.jpg|Baloo's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom spell card. Disney 2008 0528.JPG|Baloo at the Dreams Come True Parade. 4734475262 b51d3370ff b.jpg 5242393205 89b394da51 b.jpg 7084644621 ed40cecc11 h.jpg 5004958094 035de1774c b.jpg The_jungle_book_the_magical_world_of_disney_intro.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous B Baloo Pin.jpg Baloo Pin.png imagesCAJQI669.jpg|Baloo toy from McDonald's Colorado Pin.jpg WDCC Baloo 001.jpg|Baloo with Mowgli from the WDCC stitchbaloo.jpg plush baloo.png|Disney Store plush Baloo 400008649209.1-500x290.jpg imagebaloofp.jpg|Balloon as a funko pop vinyl figure MowgliandBaloo-stamp.jpg Baloo_plush.jpg TJK_2016_Plush_02.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Jungle Book galleries Category:TaleSpin galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries